The Rebellious and Predictable
by AngelOfLight94
Summary: The story of a rebellious Rose and the ever so predictable Scorpius. How they met and changed their families forever. This is a Redo of my last book with the same title I started and was unhappy with hopefully this works out better.
1. The Past

_Rose_

I may not be the girl you would have expected as the daughter of a Granger and Weasley, you must have expected a redheaded, frizzy-haired, hotheaded, know-it all. That is not who I am at least not anymore. I hated my childhood so much, many people find this crazy because who wouldn't love being the child of two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Yet, people have no idea the kind of pressure and falseness a child of the London's wizarding world's biggest celebrities. I could never make mistakes or look like anything less than perfect, I had to be brilliant and brave, which is a lot to expect from any child. I don't blame my parents, I love them, they never made me feel inferior or expected anything from me but to be myself which only made it harder when I felt as though I was not good enough. I do hate London and their unrealistic expectations of me; it was unfair to put expectations and pressure on a girl who had not even gone to Hogwarts yet. Then came the falseness of being a daughter of celebrities, I had so many friends and all of them were only there because of my parents. They wanted to be friends with a Weasley, not Rose. So there is the tragic story of a daughter from a wealthy celebrity couple.

So when I got my letter from Hogwarts at 11 I wasn't excited, I couldn't handle more pressure and more fake friends. I was only eleven and I was tired of my life, so I made a choice to go to the Salem Witches Institute instead of Hogwarts. At first my family was completely against it and caught off guard. But after some convincing they decided it could be a good experience for me to experience different cultures. Also it is an all girls' school, so that went over well with my father. So I left London and for the first time in my life I was really excited for the future. Then it hit me people in the USA still new about my parents, so on my trip I took a stop and got a bit of a makeover. My hair was the most recognizable trait I had to my "Weasley" family so it had to go, so I dyed it to a brown so dark it was practically black. The final touch was to charm my hair to be perfectly straight so the "Granger" trait of frizzy hair was eliminated too. I vowed to never tell people who my parents are, I even talked to the head of the Headmaster to keep my real identity a secret so that students and teachers would treat me like everyone else. In reality I just wanted everyone off my back.

Salem Witch Institute was my home for 3 years and I enjoyed my time there, I didn't go to London on my breaks even for the holidays because London was no longer my home. I don't even think my family would recognize who I was anymore. I was rebel, or so everyone says. It was a role I fit into and I utterly embraced it, without the pressure I did really well in school, but that didn't mean I raise my hand and answer every question, like my mother would. I also had a bit of a temper, which kept unwanted people at a difference, some family traits you can't control. My temper though is the reason that this year I am going back to Hogwarts. See the problem with an all girls' school was dealing with all the overly-hormonal-crying-every-second-bitching students. There is only so much one girl can handle and every so often I lost my temper and would get into dueling matches, so when my parents found out they demanded I come back to London and go to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Scorpius_

I am probably exactly what you expected as the son of Draco Malfoy. They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and other than the whole Death Eater thing, I would say that is pretty accurate. I hated my childhood, it was filled with fear and repentance, and my Dad made it his mission to rebuild the Malfoy name. Turn away from anything dark. We attended every party and charity event so as a child I never really had time to just have fun. Even that young though I knew my family had done something horrible in the past and my Dad was right to try and rectify everything that the Malfoy family had done. My Dad was not the only one though; all the "Former" Death Eaters were doing the same. It was all about the family name and making it worth something so that one day when I was older being a Malfoy would not be a bad thing. So I sucked it up and was proper because this was for my future and I couldn't thank my father enough for that. He was a bit of a cold man but he loved my mother and me tremendously. My mother was a huge help to this cause because not a single person could hate her. She was the most poise and proper person I knew, and she was kind and warm. She loved everyone no matter who they were and that kind of personality drew people in and allowed them to accept my family for what we were now as opposed to what my family used to be.

So when I got my letter to Hogwarts at 11 I was ecstatic, it was my turn to make a name for myself. I was finally being released from the pressure of being a good little boy and allowed to explore who I wanted to be. My first year people seemed to be a bit afraid of my because my family was known for being dangerous Death Eaters, but they soon got over it. Even though I wasn't the nicest person in school, I was popular. People liked me for my sarcasm and quick wit. I also took care of my friends when they needed something I got it done. My Dad was known as a playboy in school and I am proud to say the same applies to me, it has to have something to do with the platinum blonde hair and the angular, pointed features that the ladies just can't get enough of. It is a role that I fit so perfectly into. I do not even have to really try to get any girl in the school just a few smooth words and they flock to me. Then I sleep with them in a broom closet maybe their bed if they are lucky and leave in the morning, because I do not do relationships. They were all aware of that but it did not stop them from trying to "change" my bad boy ways. I even made sure to keep up the rivalry, with the Potter and Weasley clans, because lets be honest what school doesn't enjoy the drama and opposition. My family may have been trying to change their ways but the Potter/Weasley clan made me sick. They got all the good attention and acted as if they were perfect. They were on quidditch, because of their last name, they got good grades, because of their last name, and they were the most popular and loved students in the school, because of their last name. I had to work for everything and they were just handed it on a silver platter, how could I not hate them. Our rivalry was always on everyone's lips. We had verbal as well as physical matches, but it never really got to out of hand. It was fun to hate someone and take all your frustration out on them; I am a Malfoy and Slytherin after all.


	2. The Ride

Walking onto the train I immediately gravitated towards the compartment that my friends and I always sit at on the Hogwarts Express. It pretty much belonged to us since we sat there every year, and people knew to not occupy it. The train had always been one of my favorite sights, not because of its jet black frame with red accents, the fact that it was quite larger than any other train in existence, nor was it the spacious and at the same time cozy interior, it was the knowledge of knowing that once I was on this train I would be leaving my house and going to my home, my castle. My castle was so much better than my empty house with nothing to do.

Hogwarts was were I ruled and was in charge, where people either loved me or hated me. It all depended on whether you were on team Malfoy or Team Weasley/Potter. It was just they way I liked it. Hogwarts was filled with excitement and entertainment much more appealing then my house with my parents. When I was home I had to go to all the parties and charity events that consumed my childhood, this meant no seeing friends or at all enjoying myself. Walking away from that always puts me in a good mood, ready for the days ahead of me and I know just where my first stop on this train will be.

As I walked towards my compartment I knew that I would have to pass by the Potter's and Weasley's compartments; with a Clan so big they needed the biggest compartment on the train, but of course the golden family got their wish. I had a repertoire of insults lined up but when I opened up the door I realized why come up with some witty comment that one of them can just return back. Instead I was going to warn them, let them know this year they stood no chance at even coming close to what I will accomplish. The only thing better than a fight is making them anxious for what I had coming. This year I was going to obliterate them in everything, quidditch (I was a seeker of course), grade (I was already top 5 in my class) and in our rivalry.

"Hello Potters" making sure to meet each one of their eyes challenging them all to step up to me. It is no surprise that the "golden boy" Albus is the first to make a move. The rest of them just sitting there glaring at me with hatred, there was the youngest clan of Roxanne, Lucy and Hugo who were 2nd years. Then the older clan which was Albus a 4th year like myself, James and Fred who were 5th years and then Louis the eldest of the clan who was still at Hogwarts he was a 6th year. Albus was always so sort tempered, people say it was because he really didn't fit into either group of his families clan, at least since Rose went to the USA. Even she couldn't stand her family enough to want to go to Hogwarts with them.

Making sure to get merely inches away from my face he retorts "What do you want ferret?" That oh so cleaver nickname that students gave my father after mad-eye moody turned him into a white ferret as a punishment followed me through my years at Hogwarts as well. It always seemed to anger me because who likes being reminded of your families dark times.

"Well Potter it seems even you can not help but throw yourself towards me just like all the other girls in this school" knowing that Albus would try to come back with an amusing remark right away, I decided to quickly get back to the point of this interaction, "Just wanted to let you know that the cup will be mine this year, so polish it up all nice for me, see you on the pitch"

With that I spun around and walked right out giving myself just a moment to glance at their faces, which were priceless. Their eyes filled with fury and frustration, not only did I insult and patronize them I did not even give the clan a chance to even the score.

Feeling accomplished with how that encounter went I quickly continued on towards my friends, to enjoy the rest of the ride surrounded by my people as apposed to the filth that was the Weasley/Potter group. Walking up to the door I saw a slightly unusual sight it seemed as if my "friends" have paired off over the summer. Braxton Zabini had Bella Nott making herself comfortable on his lap, as he was running his hands up and down her sides and legs, clearly enjoying this reunion. Then there was Augustus Goyle and Freya Parkinson making out in the corner completely oblivious to my entrance.

Making sure to loudly clear my throat I caught all of their attention as they jumped apart, before settling back into their seats. Clearly they were all lost in their own world, for once I was at a loss of words because it seems like I am the odd man out. "_How was everyone's summer?" _ I asked trying to break the awkward tension.

They all responded with the usual "_Good" or "alright"_ nothing to explain what was going on right in front of me. I guess I could have seen the signs last year that these couples were bound to happen, they did hang out so much but I did not think about it a great deal.

Since they were not going to willingly tell me I decided to ask, "_I see you guys are all tied down now" _that got them talking.

Zabini spoke first "_Yea mate, while you were busy doing events we all hung out and yea know things just sort of happened, first me and Bella, then Goyle and Freya."_

"_Yea we were gonna tell you before but you were all busy with your family so we decided to wait until Hogwarts and then you kinda just walked in and saw us…"_ replied Goyle "_We didn't want you to find out this way…"_

"_Well I am happy for you I guess, all though I can not imagine why any of you would want to be tied down this is our time to explore and have fun"_ I for one would never be tied down so easy but then again Goyle and Zabini were not me.

"_What do you even have left to explore Scor, you have already been with 90% of the women in Hogwarts" _Zabini laughed

"_Why the other 10% Zabini"_

The couples eventually went back to their previous activities, as I sat there thinking about all the new adventure that were to come, all the pranks to plan, and all the women that I can explore with in the broom closets, classrooms and the occasional bed. Just as that though was crossing my mind I say a glimpse of a girl, jumping out of my seat I stepped into the hall and watched her walk even just from behind I knew I had not met this girl before. She had almost black hair, perfectly straight all the way down to her lower back, hair that made a man just want to run his hands through and grab onto as she's riding him. Then there was her ass, perfectly round and perky easy to tell even through the school robes. That was an ass just dying to be grabbed. She could not have been a first year she was to tall and walked to confidently, first years tend to be hunched over cowering as if they expected someone to hex them right off the bat.

Now any normal man would have run up to her and tried to get with her then, but I do not chase after women, I make them chase me. I'll get them to notice me realize that they could have this and then walk away allowing them to come after yours truly. One thing I did know was that I was going to find out whom this girl was and she would be the first conquest upon my arrival. I love a new challenge, and hopefully she will be worth it. This was definitely a sign that this year would top them all.


	3. The Chase

So here I am sitting in the common room contemplating my next move with this mysterious vixen, the only problem is I know absolutely nothing about her. Her name, where she came from, and even her house are unknown. I mean that could be due to the fact that if she is new that she does not know her own house yet. I knew I had to find out more about her as soon as possible, so I could show her a good time.

I was starting to think that perhaps I had made this woman up, not an unlikely option because as the school playboy I would have tapped her already, seeing as she was currently the hottest girl in this school that I have ever seen. If she was new then where could she have been all this time? Maybe she was at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but she does not seem like she would fit into that crowd. It is either that or she is some American who finally realized England was better than the states.

I even asked around, not a single person knew who she was.

"_Hey Jade!" I called from down the hallway _

Jade Carrow, she was my go-to-girl, always willing and never to clingy. She was the perfect shag girl, and she knew her part. She understood that I just wanted a girl to fuck in the broom closet or an empty classroom and then leave, no cuddling or relationships. Everyone knew her as the school slut and that was just the was she liked it, Her and I were the same in that way, together we have slept with pretty much the entire student body. Yet we always went back to each other knowing that no one had nearly as much experience or new our bodies better.

"_Hey yourself" _she said seductively as she winked at me, clearly thinking it was time for one of our sessions.

"_Do you happen to know about a new girl arriving in Hogwarts_?" I questioned seeing her face momentarily drop before returning to an unemotional stare,_ "She was about 5'6, long almost black straight hair, and a great ass. I only really saw her from behind and I liked what I saw"_

_ "Trying out a new play toy for yourself?" _She wondered

This was exactly what I meant she couldn't care less about whom I screw as long as she is one of them.

_ "Yea, heard of her?"_

_ "Not at all, she must be a catch if you of all people are searching her out"_

So for now the chase would be on a halt, I would just have to wait it out until I saw her again and then I could make a move. The school wasn't that big after all, and until then I would not devote my entire agenda just to get the attention of one girl. Once I do see her, I'll put on the Malfoy charm and she will be the one chasing me. I will definitely have to make her work for this because she should know who is incharge.

All this thinking about woman is making me realize it has been far to long since I have had a good shag, almost a week. So I owl my mistress and let her know that she is needed in our usual spot, this is a broom closet in the dungeon, near the potions classroom. We always use this closet for each other; the entire school even knew that and would very rarely come in for fear of seeing Jade and me having some fun. As I walk up to the door she pulls me in, and I roughly pin her up against the wall, she quickly unbuckles my pants and yanks them off of me. I lift her skirt up and tear her panties off, not caring about how expensive they were or if they were her favorite because I had a mission. She didn't seem to care either as she moaned into my ear.

She started to trail her hands down my chest, but I grabbed her hands and held them above her head with one hand, needing to be in charge tonight after all the chasing I had been doing to find this mystery girl. I slammed myself into her and she mewed in satisfaction, and before long she was screaming my name. There were no exchanges of words, because nothing needed to be said. The only sound I needed to hear was skin on skin contact, and the moans of whomever I was screwing, and the only touch I needed to feel was my shaft inside of her. I only cared about myself though and once I was finished I immediately left her all alone in that broom cupboard like always. I didn't get to where I was by putting other people's needs before my own and she knew that. This is why she was my go-to she never expected me to be the making-love-type; she only expected it to be rough and demanding, that I could promise.

Waking up the next morning I was still thinking about this mysterious woman, I needed to figure out who she was. She was all I could think about for the mere fact that I had no idea who she was and I wanted her. If I don't find her sooner or later I am going to give up and accept the fact that I must have imagined her on the train. And then walking to defense against the dark arts, I saw her. It hit me like a brick wall that right when I was going to give up she started walking right passed me. I could pick out that perfect ass anywhere; I sped up my walking just a bit, not wanting to seem too eager. As I got closer I noticed she was a Gryffindor, these girls tend to be a bit more challenging, not wanting to disgrace their house by hooking up with a Slytherin, but they all come around sooner or later. And let's be honest the challenging ones are much more fun. Once I was close enough I stuck my hand out and grabbed her bum, she immediately stopped and whirled around to look at me.

She had Bright blue eyes, which made me stop in my tracks, and full lips that were begging me to kiss them; I could only shortly imagine them wrapped around my cock, before I noticed a scowl and before she had the chance to say anything I said "You put it out there, swaying your hips back and forth, I was just appreciating what a great ass you have babe, and if you are ever feeling frisky, let me know" I said with one of my instant panty dropper smirks, before turning around and leaving her dumb struck in the middle of the hallway.

But damn that body was gorgeous, I was right when I assumed she would be the hottest girl in Hogwarts right now. Without a doubt I had to shag this girl, the sooner the better. After our little interaction she'd probably think I was a pig and go complain to her friends about a random guy grabbing her ass. Then her friends would realize it was I Scorpius Malfoy, and tell her I was the playboy of Hogwarts. Then she'd act appalled and then come to me for my services soon after. See that's the thing with girls the act as if a playboy is a bad thing, but as soon as they think about it they realize that I'll be the best shag they ever had and beg to share my broom closet with them.

So now it's the waiting game, I get to sit back and relax and let her do all the thinking. That is how confident I am of my plan, I mean it has work every other time I've used it. So I strolled into the Slytherin common room with a wicked grin on my face just imagining what I would do to that woman once I had my chance with her. With that on my mind I laid down to take a well deserved nap before my next class. This was definitely gonna be a great year to be a Malfoy.


	4. The Revealing

"_Rose!"_ Lily came running after me again. I thought I ditched her fifteen minutes ago, I was tired of the Potter/Weasley clan all coming up to me asking what happened between Scorpius and I. Word travels so fast in this school, the incident was only half an hour ago and already I had to talk to Fred, Molly, James, Roxanne, Lucy and Lily, 3 times already. This girl was just relentless. I honestly just wanted some alone time without any of them.

_"I told you already Lil' I have no idea!"_ I screamed and tried my hardest to loose her in the crowd. I turned the corner and almost ran into her. How the hell did she manage to find me?

_"Wait up I just wanna talk!" _she huffed as she was running my way

I managed to avoid her with some quick turns down unknown corridors, and then I realized I was completely and utterly lost. Why the hell was this school so huge, I swear Salem was half this size. Not wanting to run into Lily again I walked briskly down the unknown corridor knowing that at some point I'd figure out where I was. Then I bumped right into someone. I immediately got defensive _"Watch where the hell you're walking!"_

_ "Hey Rose…its been a long time"_

_ "Albus!" _I exclaimed _"I haven't seen you in so long, it seems like you have been avoiding me"_ he looked away in silence avoiding eye contact. Then it hit me, why would the only person in my whole family who I really enjoy be so distant. _"I never really apologized to you"_

_ "For what Rose?" _Albus questioned in annoyance _"leaving me alone with everyone else, it was either tag along with the older guys who didn't want me or baby sit the little ones, For Three Years!"_

_ "Albus you know I had to get out of there, I wish you could have come with me"_

_ "You could have at least written to me"_

_ "I needed a clean break from everyone, but I never meant to hurt you"_ I apologized again, _"can't we just put this behind us? I need a sane family member in this hell hole and you know I really hate apologies"_

_ "Fine but if you leave me again you better take me with you!" _and with that I knew I was forgiven. Albus was the only one who ever understood my hatred for London because unlike our perfect cousins he did not really fit in either. His reasons were much different than mine though.

_"So I'm assuming you heard about what happened between Scorpius and I earlier today"_

_ "Yea I nearly fell on the floor laughing" _He chuckled _"Either the bloke completely lost his mind or he has no idea who you are"_

_ "I never thought of that!"_ I mean I recognized him right away unlike me Scorpius reveled in his family's known physical traits. His almost white hair and sharp angular features practically screamed Malfoy. _"I mean I recognized him because he hasn't changed one bit but the last time we saw each other we were ten"_

_ "Yea we barely recognized you when you came home and we are family"_ Albus explained _"really wanted to get rid of all things Weasley huh?"_

_ "Yea goes along with the whole new start and everything"_

By the time we finished talking we were at the Gryffindor tower and I said my goodbyes and ran up to my room. As I sat there alone I contemplated what I should do. Scorpius never showed any emotion towards my family except disgust since the moment he laid eyes on us; it seems utterly unrealistic that he would try to sleep with the daughter of Ron and Hermione. I came up with two conclusions either he had no idea I was Rose Weasley or he just wanted to make me look like a fool in front of all the students in the hall way. Either way he had no right to do what he did to me in the hallway earlier, and I am not who I used to be. I do not allow people to make a fool of me no matter who they are, the fact that it was Malfoy though made it convenient.

I could both humiliate him and stick it to my family all in one go if my plan worked out, as it should. I rummaged through my closet throwing all my clothes on my bed and took out a pair of scissors, if I was going to do this I had to go all out because Rose Weasley never gives up on a challenge and I was ready for this one.

**Two Hour Later**

My wardrobe was almost complete and I was ready for the show down and the stares. I just needed to make sure that I choose my words carefully, if Scorpius is the playboy that everyone says he is he will be expecting me to chance him and that will definitely not do. If I want Scorpius to really want me I have to make him chase me.

My plan to seduce Malfoy was to seem indifferent even aggressive towards him in large crowd but give him suggestive hint secretively nothing is more aggravating and as big of a turn on than a girl who keeps them guessing. Also I don't want anyone other than Albus knowing my plan because it could ruin everything. Albus I could trust and I owled him my plan earlier, he was very against it at first but with enough convincing he decided he would help me anyway he could. I knew he couldn't resist we used to pull the best pranks when we were younger.

I was in the typical schoolgirl plaid skirt, short enough that it barely covered my ass, in the Gryffindor colors, A grey vest that showed off a bit of cleavage with ties down the front, a red and gold tie and knee high auburn boots. Everything was charmed to fit my every curve perfectly. My make-up accentuated my blue eyes with a brown smokey-eye and a red color on my lips. Make-up and a sexy outfit were a girls weapons in the battle against men and my armor was bullet proof.

I was on my way searching for him when I saw him walking out of the Great Hall, perfect I said to myself. As I walked up to him he still seemed to be completely in his own world, I was hoping he still didn't know who I was or it would ruin some of my fun.

"Hey Playboy!" I yelled at him trying to get his attention as well as all the classmates around me. His head shot up, clearly knowing that this was his nickname, and his eyes bugged out of his head. Checking me out head to toe, I could tell he like what he saw, I could see his pupils dilate with lust from where I was standing.

Quickly trying to regain his smooth playboy image he purred, "Change your mind already babe? They can never stay away long."

"I believe it was you who came on to me earlier today asking for me, seems like you're the one chasing" I retorted

"Hun, I don't chase girls, or women in your case, I was just showing you your options" He smoothly replied, man he knew what he was doing. He seemed completely confident in his abilities to get into my panties. He was smirking and had one eyebrow risen as if he was begging me to try and muster up a comeback.

"So what your saying is you're an option? You want yourself and I to have a little fun?" I replied seductively

"Only if you can handle it, cause baby you got a smokin' body that I would love to explore." He replied using his hands to outline an hourglass body shape, as if to emphasize what he said.

And here came the big bang "Oh really? Never knew a Malfoy would wanna 'explore' a Weasley," using air quotes around explore, watching his expression go from pure confidence to utter shock. I took this moment of silence to continue "sorry to disappoint though babe but I am not interested" and I sauntered away making sure to sway my hips giving him a show of what he couldn't ever have. And secretively as I passed him I squeezed his ass just to confuse him even more.

After my confrontation I went right to Albus _"It went perfectly! He was practically drooling and then when I dropped the bomb he turned so white lol"_

"_How exactly is this going to help you? You just humiliated him, I don't think he will wanna be with you now"_

_"It is all about showing him that he can't have me, men always want what they can't have," _I answered _"and now that I have humiliated him he will want to 'beat me at my own games' and try to seduce me to prove a point. He is falling right into my trap, I've got this under control"_

_ "Women"_ Albus responded with as he rolled his eyes


	5. The Decision

What The Fuck just happened? I though sitting in my room by myself, let's just say I kicked everyone else out of the room in a less than polite manner. ROSE FUCKING WEASLEY! How did I not notice that was her, I mean she did dye her hair and it was no longer frizzy and she did fill out pretty freaking nicely is you ask- fuck I cannot think about her that way! I mean in my defense I had not seen her since we were like ten when she decided to flee to the States because she could handle the celebrity life. That was a joke all she had were people loving her that must have been so tough. That doesn't change the fact that I walked right into her little game, she knew I had no idea who she was and now I'm a joke! I could hear them yell things at me all the way back to my room it was so irritating!

"_Hey Malfoy! Having a little trouble with the ladies?"_

"_Can't believe he got shut down by a Weasley!"_

"_What was he thinking a Malfoy and a Weasley hooking up that would never happen?"_

Everyone in this school was so dense, they must know if I knew who she was I never would have gone after he no matter what she looked like that family disgusted me. I needed to get her back for this, for the humiliation she caused me, but I had a situation I needed to take care of first because no matter what my mind was saying my body responded differently from our little confrontation. No matter how much I loathed her right now bloody hell she was hot. So I sought out my usual partner to handle my problem, Jade, it took me almost half an hour when I caught a glimpse of her, she was dragging some block into an empty classroom. Typical Jade, so I stormed into the room, seeing Jade's surprise turn into lust as I threw the other guy out, not caring who he was because I definitely needed this more than he did.

"_Hey Baby, you look like you need a little-"_

"_Shut up! I don't want to hear you speak,"_ I almost yelled at her.

"_Alright I'll play your game just don't be yelling out Rose's name as you-"_

This time I pushed her up against the wall roughly before I hissed _"Not a word"_, she loved me being rough with her so that quickly shut her up, this kept me occupied for quite a while. But even though I was plowing Jade I could not stop thinking about how to get back at Weasley, no one would get away with making me look bad in my school. All I could see was Rose and all I could think was she was going down I barely even heard Jade's moaning or felt her nails digging into my back. When I was done I walked off not even glancing back. Leaving her all alone because I had some planning to do.

Once I got back to my room I sat down and contemplated my next move. I had a few choices to make I could…

Leave it alone, but I mean come on, what Malfoy just takes this kind of humiliation without trying to disgrace that person in return.

Create a huge scene about how I didn't really want her in front of the whole school, but no one would believe it since she got to it first, it would look like I was just trying to cover my ass.

Get her to want me…Now that I could do

I am the Playboy; no girl could resist me for long. My biggest challenge in the past was Gryffindor girls but Rose would definitely be the biggest challenge I would face here at Hogwarts but it would be so worth it when she is begging for me. I smirked just thinking about the satisfaction I'll feel. The only problem was that if my family found out before I could humiliate her my Dad would go ballistic, I'd get a howler definitely, which would not help my predicament at all, so this had to be done in secrecy. Which would not be that hard as long as she did not go running her mouth to everyone, but it was a chance I had to take. I had no idea who this Rose Weasley was or what she would do but that made it all the more fun. If she was anything like her family she was going to be stubborn as hell.

The only advantage I had here was that some part of her had to want me though because you do not dress that sexy on an average school day unless you were trying to get someone attention, and I was clearly her target. Then after the whole debacle she grabbed my bum as she walked away, that had to mean she found me attractive even if she hated me. She wanted to play this game and that made it easier for me, cause I don't loose when it comes to this. I was not willing to loose my playboy status just because of her. There was never a conquest I could not get so if word got around women would most likely start backing off and I was not willing to go through that.

If there is one thing that women do not find attractive is when a guy is shut down by someone else, does not matter whom it is or why. She will automatically think that there is something wrong or fishy about this guy and her need to be sexually pleased will drop to zero. So by now the whole school knows about my predicament and when I show everyone I could easily get even the Weasley girl into my bed all the ladies will flock back into my bed, panties dropped and ready to go.

But if I failed and she once again found a way to humiliate my in front of the school all hope would be lost. I would lose everything, my status as playboy because no woman wants a rejected man, my popularity because the Slytherins would be disgusted that I would look so pathetic going after a Weasley, and my family would be beyond confused and angry with me for doing such a thing. So this plan had to be perfect I had to be in control from now on. I cannot afford any more slip-ups. So I sought after my closest friends because I needed allies in this attack and it had to be people I trusted.

_"Hello mates, glad you could meet me in private" _I announced to the two couples sitting in front of me

_"You seem chipper for someone who just got shown up by the Weasley girl"_ mocked Zabini

I cringed because even though I knew they were just messing with me I did not like thinking about it _"Look I didn't even know she was a …never mind it doesn't matter, I gathered you all here because I am planning some payback to that bitch."_

_ "That's more like the Malfoy we know"_ Bella responded

_"Can't have him losing his playboy status, what will all the whores do when they can't run to him for an easy shag"_ Freya sneered

_"Exactly Freya glad you understand the importance of this mission" _I smirked _"Anyway this needs to be kept on the down low but im letting you mates know incase I need some assistance later on"_

_ "What exactly is your plan?" _Goyle questioned

_"I'm gonna get the girl to fall for me and then I'm gonna drop her on her arse"_

_ "What if she doesn't? then what?" _ Goyle doubted

"_That won't happen because I won't let it. I'm not losing to her again"_ With that I stormed away to create my masterpiece of a plan to bring down Rose Weasley.


	6. The Confessions

Once I got to my room I laid down to think about what just happened. I had humiliated Malfoy in front of the entire student body and if any of the stories around school were true there was no way that he was going to let me live it down. In Salem I knew everyone so I knew whom I could beat and who to leave alone, but here in Hogwarts I knew very few people. Maybe I should have left it alone when it came to Malfoy. I wasn't used to this kind of self-doubt since I first left London and here it was creeping back up. I should have at least looked into this situation more before jumping right in; I blame the Weasley tendency to be hot headed. Just the fact that he could so cockily come up to me and expecting me to soon made me mad, and then there was the fact that he could make societies expectations of me crumble if they found out a Weasley was with a Malfoy. No one would expect little miss perfect anymore. I just had to be prepared for the consequences, because there will be many from school, from my family and from the London wizarding world.

I was so deep in my thought that I had not heard someone walk right into the room; it was a girl that looked very familiar but couldn't put my finger on it. She had short red hair and a sweet innocent face; she walked right up to me and said _"Hey Rose"_

"_Sorry who are you?"_ then it hit me, "_Alice! Is that you? You look incredible and so different"_ Alice Longbottom was a friend of the families, she always was a little chubby and kept mostly to herself.

"_Thanks so do you" _she laughed _"We both seemed to have gone through some pretty drastic changes over the years, especially you with the way you humiliated Malfoy that was hilarious"_

"_Thanks"_ I don't know why but I felt oddly comfortable with Alice. I normally am not this open and friendly with new people. We have known each other since we were babies but never really hung out, probably because we were both loners. _"By the way is there a reason for your visit?"_

"_Oh yea! Albus was looking for you in the common room" _Alice remembered, _"He said he wanted to talk to you"_

"_Alright tell him I'll be right down"_ I jumped up to fix my hair and make-up because I had a fake image to keep up and went down the stairs to meet up with Albus. He looked a little concerned about something. _"Hey Albus what's going on?"_

"_Rose, I need to talk to you…wanna go up to the Astronomy tower?" _He seemed distraught, but it was already getting dark almost past curfew. As id sensing my hesitation he whispered _"I have my Dad's invisibility cloak so don't worry about getting caught"_

"_Alright let's go"_ and with that we rushed up quietly to the astronomy tower, Albus said it was always empty around this time of night so we really did not need to worry. As soon as we got up to the top he started pacing back and forth, and running his hands through his hair roughly as if he was really anxious about what he wanted to talk about.

_"Rose I…fuck this is hard"_ He stammered

_"Albus you know you can tell me anything right…"_ I had never seen him so afraid before, so this had to be something big

"_I have a crush on someone"_

"_Ok what so terrible about that…Albus what aren't you telling me"_ I questioned because this could not be the whole story, having a crush on someone would not make Albus this nervous.

"_It's Lysander" _He announced and then started walking away as if he was afraid of what I was going to say.

"_Ok and what is the problem?" _did he really think that I was some homophobe who would reject his friendship just because he liked guys?

"_You know what it is Rose! If I like Lysander that means I am gay! The Great Harry Potter is Gay, I can see the headlines now. What will everyone think? What if people…"_

"_Albus calm down, it's ok. I went to an all girl's school I've met a fair share of gay couples there, and there is nothing wrong with that. You know I love you and our family may be shocked at first but they love you too"_ I reminded him _"Now why are you so freaked out"_

"_Well me and Lysander have been hanging out a lot and that is why I was crushing on him and today we were all alone just talking and I kissed him, then I just ran out. I didn't know what to do" What if he isn't gay? What if he tells everyone?"_

"_Albus, if you and Lysander are friends he wont tell anyone and if he does then you know that I am always here for you no matter what"_

"_Thanks Rose…How are things going with you and Malfoy? And yes I am changing the topic because I really want to stop over thinking everything for a moment"_

I laughed. _"Well it went pretty well so far though I am not sure what he is going to do next, he will either play along or retaliate in a completely different way I guess I just have to wait and see, maybe he will do something during Hogsmeade this weekend it is only 2 days away."_

"_Yea I guess there is no really backing down now, are you sure that you are ready for all of this?" _He looked concerned for me.

"_Albus I'll be fine, trust me I can handle myself"_

"_But it's not like you ever had a boyfriend or anything so I worry about this" _He looked right at me and instantly by the blush on my cheeks and my facial expression that he was wrong_ "Wait? Have you had a boyfriend?"_

"_Yea a few, just because I went to an all girls school doesn't mean we didn't visit guys off campus"_ I confessed to him _"But noone in our family knows ok so keep that just between the two of us please"_

"_As long as you keep my secret I'll keep yours" _He held out his pinky to do our old pinky promise. As kids the pinky promise was very serious and you never broke it, now it just made me laugh. Though the weight of those promises still held.

"_Let's go get some sleep Albus we both have things we need to think about for the next few days"_ and with that we made our way back to the Gryffindor tower to get some rest.


End file.
